Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to particular tissue plasminogen activator (t-PA) variants having a modified structure that includes deleted amino acids within the protease domain of t-PA, which modification renders the variant more fibrin (or plasma clot) specific than wild-type (wt) t-PA.